


Opening Dance

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Drunk Jenga Prompts [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Lapdance, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, until there isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: Before Harry can utter a single protest Eggsy is in front of him, plucking the book out from under his hand and setting it aside, his place lost. Harry sits back and looks up at Eggsy who pushes his way into his space and grabs the back of the chair behind his head.“Just tell me if you want me to stop,” Eggsy says quietly before he starts moving his hips.--For the prompt: Hartwin, give a lap dance.





	Opening Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to play this song on repeat while you read this: [Freaky With You - Nelly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Tt3CHyTdes)

When Harry wanders into the library, he finds it already occupied by Roxy and Eggsy, playing some sort of game by the windows. By the looks of it, they are a few drinks in but they smile and call his name when they see him near the door. 

With anyone else, he would have given a polite hello and then retreated to find another place to enjoy his book. But then Eggsy turns back to the blocks and laughs, and Harry instead finds a chair off to the side. Somewhere he hopes they won’t notice when he gets distracted by Eggsy and ends up surreptitiously watching them.

But even with his attention half on them and half on his book, he’s still surprised when the blocks suddenly come crashing down. He rests his fingers between the pages and looks up at the two of them.

“Alright, what’s it say?” Roxy asks.

Eggsy holds up the block in his hand and squints at the writing along the side. “Looks like you’re getting a lapful of me, Rox. Gotta give someone a lap dance.”

The look on Roxy’s face is one of pure disgust and Harry has to keep from chuckling.

“That is _not_ happening, Eggsy. But seeing how we aren’t alone anymore, it looks like you can still give someone that dance.” She leans over the table and shoves Eggsy out of his chair. He stumbles a bit before he straightens himself and then locks eyes with Harry.

It’s completely involuntary when his tongue comes out to wet his lips, but Harry watches as Eggsy tracks the motion. Eggsy glances over his shoulder at Roxy, who just gives him an unimpressed look, before turning back and walking in Harry’s direction. 

Before Harry can utter a single protest Eggsy is in front of him, plucking the book out from under his hand and setting it aside, his place lost. Harry sits back and looks up at Eggsy who pushes his way into his space and grabs the back of the chair behind his head.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop,” Eggsy says quietly before he starts moving his hips.

From the other side of the room Roxy turns on a song that he doesn’t recognize, but it’s slow and the singer's voice is deep. Eggsy’s motions easily fall in time to the beat and Harry would be far more irritated with Roxy if he wasn’t also completely distracted by whatever it is that Eggsy’s doing with his hips.

As much as he wants to reach out and touch, Harry purposely keeps his hands gripped tightly to the arms of his leather chair. It’s not as though he hasn’t had a lap full of gyrating men and women before, but they were all required as part of a mission. Nameless people who were a useful cover or a way to ensnare a larger target. He’s never had any previous, personal interest in a lap dance, and he’s certainly never had someone he actually had feelings for circling their pelvis mere millimeters from his own at the whim of a game.

Eggsy’s eyes close and he tilts his head back, and Harry gets a perfect view of the flushed skin of Eggsy’s throat. His jacket and tie were lost at the beginning of the night, and there are enough buttons open on his shirt for Harry to watch the color bleed down his chest.

As the tempo of the song shifts, so does Eggsy, scooting back off of Harry’s legs and turning around so Harry suddenly gets the perfect view of his arse in his tailored trousers. 

Harry’s mouth goes dry as Eggsy starts to sway in front of him. When Eggsy reaches behind his head and runs his finger through his own hair, Harry immediately pictures his own hand there instead, pulling him in closer. 

From there it’s easy to let his imagination wander, to picture himself helping Eggsy to strip off his clothes and finally taste his skin. To run his hands over those muscles and feel them flex.

Eggsy turns around once more and cages Harry in with his thighs and arms. Harry looks down between them to see the way Eggsy seems to just fit right there. It’s only when he starts thrusting over Harry’s lap does he realize just how hard he is, and that Eggsy has to notice.

His eyes snap up to Eggsy’s just as the music comes to an abrupt stop, and the room is suddenly, painfully, quiet. Eggsy’s stopped moving and is just hovering over his thighs. The heat between them isn’t just in the closeness of their bodies, but in the way Eggsy’s eyes are are dark and looking at Harry with unconcealed want.

It’s that look, that plea in Eggsy’s eyes, that breaks Harry’s resolve. He grabs Eggsy’s hips and forces him to settle his weight on his lap, and they both groan at the sensation. He brings one hand up to settle in Eggsy’s hair just like he imagined and pulls his head down so their lips are just a hair's breadth apart. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Harry breathes, but Eggsy just shakes his head and closes the distance between them. 

Neither of them see Roxy’s smug smile as she snaps a photo on her phone, grabs the tequila bottle from the window sill, and heads out to see if the agent of the same name is still in his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](insanereddragon.tumblr.com)


End file.
